


What a play!

by mllesatine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had that rare off-day with nothing to do but watch “Hockey night”, drink beer and eat pretzels.</p>
<p>(First posted at the <a href="http://hapakitsune.livejournal.com/280297.html?thread=4462569#t4462569">Grinding it out in the corner rarepair challenge</a>, August 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a play!

They are on their third beer. After Mario had advised him not to overdo it, Sid had defiantly opened his bottle with an expert snap of Mario’s lighter and taken a long slug as if to say “stop me”. Mario had looked back at the TV instead. The stabbing guilt deep in his stomach had made itself known as his eyes had followed the line of Sid’s throat as he swallowed the beer.

He wondered if it had been like that from the moment they’d met and he’d just been too stupid to realize. Or maybe his attraction to Sid was a new thing. It had to be. Because, by God, he wouldn’t have invited Sid to live in his house if he’d known what having the kid around would do to him. Sid walked around in his underwear or in a towel after he’d worked out and showered. That was practically all the time. He trained with Mario every day, looked up at him when Mario showed him a new thing to try out, nothing but admiration in his eyes.

The kid was killing him without trying. At first he hadn’t made the connection, simply indulged in some drawn-out fantasies of a guy on his knees in front of him when he jerked off. He’d pictured gently lifting a chin and pushing himself against some fat lips until the faceless guy swallowed him down. But the fantasies had fleshed out, become about a guy with dark hair, younger and younger still, until Mario thought about watching Sid choke himself on his dick, then pull back so Mario could show him how it was done properly. Even then he’d ignored it. It was a fantasy after all. Something that got you hot but nothing you’d ever try in real life. It was fine until it wasn’t. Until he caught himself staring at Sid’s ass, his shoulders when he moved, his fucking mouth when he spoke. And now they had that rare off-day with nothing to do but watch “Hockey night”, drink beer and eat pretzels.

The game came back on after the commercial break. Sid was on the edge of his seat again, fully engrossed, and Mario glanced at his back as he drank from his own bottle.

“How much do you weigh right now?” he asked.

“185,” Sid said absently.

“Good, real good. It’s beginning to show.”

“Yeah?” Sid looked back at him with this pleased expression he only seemed to wear when he was around Mario. Mario winced. Perceptive as Sid was, he immediately frowned and put his beer on the coffee table before he turned around fully.

“Is your back hurting again?”

Mario held up a hand, shook his head. “Fine, fine.”

“You can tell me,” Sid prompted and leaned forward. He rested his hand on Mario’s knee, looked at him expectantly.

“I’m fine, Sid,” Mario said. It took effort not to look down, to draw attention to the fact that Sid hadn’t removed his hand yet.

“I could give you a massage or something,” Sid mused. “I’ve done it before.”

The bottle in his hands was sweating and Mario gripped it tighter. Finally Sid pulled his hand back and Mario felt like he could breathe again. Sid stood up abruptly. “Sorry.”

“Where are you going, kid?” Mario asked and heard the slur in his voice. Beer and painkillers don’t mix, he thought, and flinched back when Sid was suddenly in his face.

“I’m not a kid, you know. I’m not,” he said. Mario almost laughed. If he hadn’t still held onto his beer it might have gone a different way. When Sid leaned in further and pressed his mouth against the corner of Mario’s he only got one hand up. And instead of pushing Sid away, Mario curled his hand around Sid’s shoulder. It was all the invitation Sid needed. In one fluid motion he’d climbed onto Mario’s lap.

“Is your back-?” he breathed out but didn’t finish, only kissed Mario again. Fucking stupid, Mario thought, and kissed back. His tongue rubbed against Sid’s. His hand wandered down over Sid’s chest to his waistline.

Only problem was the bottle in his other hand. After Sid almost knocked it out of his hand, Mario wrenched back. Sid followed him, kissed along his jawline and neck.

“Wait. Let me just put that down!”

Sid grabbed the bottle and dumped it on the coffee table. Somehow it didn’t fall down. Sid stared at him.

“What do you want me to do?” Mario didn’t answer, wasn’t able to pull his gaze away from Sid’s wet, shiny lips. He wasn’t even sure what exactly Sid was asking. “Because I want to do stuff to you, for you, I mean. So, tell me,” Sid said.

“Suck my cock then,” Mario said. Sid stood up and Mario wondered if he’d fucked up but Sid only got on his knees between table and couch.

“Like this?” Sid asked.

Mario nodded. He spread his legs further apart to give Sid room.

Sid hugged his waist then, almost but not quite rubbing his cheek against his cock.

“I want to be good for you,” Sid mumbled.

It was easier now. “Show me. Suck my cock, Sid.”

Mario grabbed his sweats, pulled them down, and got his cock out of his boxer-shorts.

“Done it before?”

Sid nodded, mesmerized. “Not with, well… someone so old.” He looked up, horrified. “I mean not my own age … older, adult.”

Mario rested his head on the cushions behind him. He still had time to call this off, stand up, tell Sidney what a stupid, monumentally fucked up idea it was to fuck someone twice your age, your fucking employer. Christ, he was Sid’s employer.

Sid was licking his lips when Mario looked down again. “Sid, you can still say no.”

Sid bit into his bottom lip. “I want to. Please, I want to suck your cock.”

“Holy shit, okay. Yeah, fine, go on. Fuck.”

Sid snorted but hesitated as he lifted his hand to wrap it around Mario’s cock. Mario let his own hand drop away and clenched it when his first impulse was to cradle Sid’s head. He’d have to let the kid work at his own pace.

Sid no longer hesitated, simply angled Mario’s cock down, before closing his lips around the head. He licked around it briefly, and sucked him in. Mario stared at Sid’s hollowed-out cheeks, the way his dick pushed into his mouth.

Sid looked up with his eyebrows drawn together. He blinked and pulled off with a wet plop.

“Is that okay?”

Mario’s hands had rested on Sid’s shoulders. Now he stretched his fingers out, brushed against Sid’s neck.

“Keep going, kid.”

Sid’s frown got deeper. “It’s just … you don’t seem to be into it. Is it something I do? Tell me. I can try something else.”

Mario’s mind flashed back to all the instances Sid had torn apart his own performance, had promised to try harder the next time. The intensity of Sid’s gaze was like a familiar, heavy weight. 

“I’m into it,” he reassured him. Sid nodded and bent his neck again. When he started bobbing his head a little, Mario couldn’t restrain himself any longer, grabbed the back of Sid’s head with both hands and applied some pressure. Sid went down easily, waited until Mario tightened his hands in his hair before pulling off again. They got in the rhythm, Sid letting himself be guided by Mario’s hands.

After a few minutes Sid pulled off completely and wiped at his wet chin. He kept jerking Mario while he tried to get his breath back.

“I want you to fuck me. But maybe on a bed and only if you are up for it. Have the doctors said anything about being able to…” Sid trailed off. They had. The advice had been not to overstrain himself so shortly after the surgery. He’d never hated his back problems more.

“Can’t right now,” Mario said.

Sid nodded. Without breaking his gaze Sid stuck out his tongue and licked the head of Mario’s cock. Mario groaned. Sid jerked him faster.

“Always wanted to fuck wearing hockey gear,” Sid confessed suddenly. He blushed. Mario got his hand around Sid’s on his cock.

“All of it?”

“Not the skates obviously, but maybe …I don’t know… the jersey?” Sid wondered. The image was like a slap to the face. Sid wearing one of Mario’s jerseys. On a bed, his elbows down, his ass in the air. He’d simply have to grab the edge of the shirt, fist the fabric and pull Sid back on his dick by it.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Mario cursed, sped up and came.

Sid smiled and shifted back until his sat on his haunches. He opened his jeans, pulled the zipper down and pulled his own dick out. Mario hauled him up on the couch again, got Sid to sit on his lap properly and held his wrist until Sid whined and pleaded with him.

“Please, Sir, I want,” he moaned.

“You think you deserve it?” Mario asked. Sid had just called him _Sir_. He wished he had the strength right now to turn them over, press Sid in the couch cushions and really make him beg.

“I…I-!” Sid stuttered. The tip of his dick was leaking steadily.

“You have. You’ve been so good,” Mario said as he let go and watched Sid wrap his hand around his dick, stroking himself without finesse or patience. “You are a good boy, Sidney,” he went on. It hardly took a minute until Sid tensed up, his thighs around Mario’s like a vice and he came all over his shirt. He quickly pulled the shirt off, cleaned himself up and put his arms around Mario’s neck. Mario kissed him. He regretted that they hadn’t gotten more naked before doing this but there was always time for that later. And later still he’d feel guilty again about making out with a someone young enough to be his son, who lived under his roof and looked up to him. But right now, he let himself enjoy the slow gliding of Sid’s lips against his and the way the muscles of Sid’s back worked under his hands. 

On the TV the blare of a goal horn resounded. “Oh, what a play by …!”


End file.
